User blog:SimonAnderson23/Let's Read: Screams
Finally one with decent length! Let's see how this goes! *SpongeBob watches a bad movie, which causes him to scream for the rest of the day. Bad in terms of being scary, or bad in terms of quality? If quality, how bad? Like, Animal Soccer World-bad? If so I'd understand why he'd scream, he'd want to forget ever even hearing about it! *Spongebob stays up late to watch Late-Night Horror Movie Madness, but is terrified and has nightmares. He wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks that monsters are out to get him and then he starts screaming. That's something I recall seeing before! * At his nightclub, he completely messes up the "Heebie Jeebies" dance move because he is so scared. What's that? *He tries his hardest not to scream when he walks home but he runs away from a kid in a werewolf suit. I didn't know they made werewolf suits for fish! *When Patrick sees him to watch the sun rise, Spongebob gets scared of him and hides in the bathroom, where it is dark and he screams so loud that the bathroom collapses. How can a bathroom collapse? I mean, the parts of the bathroom could but not the whole thing unless it is really poorly made, just like this episode! *2 hourslater, at the Krusty Krab, he screams at everything and won't make Krabby Patties. What's an hourslater? Is it somebody who keeps slating the word Hour over and over whenever they get the chance to slate? That sounds like a boring job. *He hurts just about everyone in the restaurant in his terror and finally destroys the Krusty Krab. Wait, SpongeBob has a restaurant in his terror? Where did he get a terror? *Mr. Krabs gets angry and fires him and Spongebob stopped screaming. 90.221.196.236 correctly predicts again! *But then Spongebob starts crying since he lost his job. I bet that happens in the real thing too! *Soon, he bumps into Patrick, who tells him to attend his Scare Class. What Scare Class? *Later, Herk and Blobert explain why SpongeBob keeps on screaming. I don't know who they are, but whenever I need two random names, I'll choose Herk and Blobert. *They show a few scary photos. Where do they get the photos? *Later, Dr. Drain watches Late-Night Horror Movie Madness with The Gobblers. Gobbler #1 (the dark green one) says, "I want to watch Horror Movies! I like horror films". Spongebob, of course, gets scared and destroys Conch Street, so they have to have the Scare Class in Mrs. Puff's Boating School. I don't get why he just destroys things! *Patrick tries and fails to stop Spongebob's fear, but when he holds up a sign saying "Not Scary" Spongebob loses his fear and doesn't scream anymore. I wonder how that could magically happen! *Then, at the remains of Patrick's house, Patrick finds out that it is 9 o'clock so he can watch Late- Night Horror Movie Madness. Spongebob hears the scary music from the remains of his house so he saves Patrick by shielding his eyes. However, Patrick asks if the scary part is over and peeps through Spongebob's fingers, causing him to start screaming. Everybody's impatient waiting for an answer, even Patrick. That's why we designed the new UltraPatience pill that automatically makes you more patient out of nowhere! Side effects include dieing! BUT DONT BE SCARED ITS WORTH IT! *"Uh- oh, here comes more screaming," Spongebob thinks. But when he catches his eyes on the movie he starts screaming again. Of course he does....... *Herk and Blobert come again and say "You're screaming again". But later, Plankton changes The Chum Bucket into The Chum Bucket 2. Karen says "What about your Late-Night Madness". But Plankton says "I have customers to attend". How does The Chum Bucket 2 fit in? HOW? * SpongeBob holds the Not Scary sign again and stops screaming. He apologizes to all of the ones who was scared. Wait, he's on TV? *He gets his goodness back. He works in The Krusty Krab. But he sees Dr Drain and The Gobblers trying to wreck The Krusty Krab. Whenever I need two more names I'll use Dr. Drain and The Gobblers! *SpongeBob says that he will never come back until the destruction is over. But later, Dr Drain does screaming just because The "K" was missing and he thought it would be a retirement home. Come on, that's nothing to scream over! I don't think at least...... *Mr. Krabs later lets SpongeBob get the job back. And this time he dances to the "Heebie Jeebies" dance move but Dr. Drain ruins it. But he meets the kid in a werewolf suit again but Dr. Drain scares it. How is this dance move so popular? And, WHO IS THIS KID IN A WEREWOLF SUIT? WHERE CAN YOU EVEN GET WEREWOLF SUITS FOR FISH? *During night, SpongeBob is in the bathroom but Dr Drain and The Gobblers burst through the door and they take him away to his lair. But SpongeBob escapes and all The Gobblers scream in sight there is no spongebob. You mean they screamed like this? IN SIGHT THERE IS NO SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!! *When SpongeBob is at The Krusty Krab , making patties, Dr Drain destroys it. Destroys what, the patties? * 2 hours later, He destroys the whole of Conch Street. In Mrs. Puff's Boating School, SpongeBob was almost passing the test but Dr. Drain destroys the school and the boats. At least he came close to passing! *When Dr Drain puts glue on SpongeBob's seat Gobbler #2 (the brown one with the bows) switches the Late-Night Mega Horror Movie Madness and hide the remote and tape him to the chair. Gobbler #3 (the light green one) covers SpongeBob's eyes while Dr. Drain ruins the Goo Lagoon sea forever. How can you ruin AN ENTIRE SEA??? *Then SpongeBob is not scared and he does the "Heebie Jeebies" again nicely, meets the kid in a werewolf suit and gives him a candy floss. He doesn't find anything except for Herk and Blobert. Herk says "Congratulations, you achieved your non-scream certificate" and Blobert says "Well done". SpongeBob goes to The Krusty Krab making the Patties and gives them to everyone in the restaurant. Plankton steals the formula and wins. He later replaces customers with cardboard cut-outs of people. First, how did Plankton actually manage to steal the formula? Second, how does he replace EVERY CUSTOMER? Third, how can he even replace customers? *But they turn into Herks and Bloberts. Herk clone #8 says "2 Krabby Deluxe" and he looked at the cost saying "1 dollar" and he pays and he says "Thanks". SpongeBob now is not screaming anymore. When he sees Herk again, Herk says "We banned Late-Night Horror Movie Madness". SpongeBob becomes happy. I thought it was a longer process to ban something than to just say it's banned! *"The Krusty Kranium Game Show is on now". SpongeBob stays up late to watch The Krusty Kranium Game Show, but Mr. Krabs says "And the winner is....". SpongeBob is excited. "Me Number One Fry Cook, SpongeBob SquarePants!". All of the people visit SpongeBob's house and each one recieves a Patty Pal. What? Does everybody really know how to get to his house? * SpongeBob is so excited. But 28 years later, Dr. Drain ordered Gobbler #1 to unban Late-Night Horror Movie Madness. But SpongeBob watches The Krusty Kranium Game Show again and so excited. Time passes by quite a bit sometimes, but twenty years? REALLY? *The End Gold Medal For Best Ending 2013! *Maker: TBA How can the maker not be announced yet? The transcript's out already! *This episode was banned in Canada due to it's black humor. It once aired on YTV uncut by mistake. YTV issued a Public Aplogy Later. It would be a terrible thing to issue a Public Aplogy by mistake instead of issuing a Public Apology! I wouldn't want that to happen! *Zoom into Spongebob's pineapple, where he is watching television. *TV Announcer: Now, horror fans, this is your time to shine! You get to watch the all-new horror film, Screams! *The movie starts. *Spongebob (looking at the opening credits): Nyaaaaaaaaaaah!!! This is scary! What's so scary? They are the opening credits for the sake of Neptune! *More coming soon... More like "More coming in 3 years plus" Anyways that was Screams and next time, Wait! Look at the news! Category:Blog posts